


[Podfic of] Late Bloomers Guide to Interpersonal Boundaries

by knight_tracer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: “Tim,” Dick said eventually, “do we know anything about Jason’s dating history?”(Dick goes to Tim for help with the family's estranged black sheep. Tim would be happy to help if Dick would actually tell him what's going on.)





	[Podfic of] Late Bloomers Guide to Interpersonal Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Late Bloomers Guide to Interpersonal Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127405) by [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus). 

Podfic Length: 29:39  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Late%20Bloomers%20Guide%20to%20Interpersonal.mp3) | [m4a](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Audio/Late%20Bloomers%20Guide%20to%20Interpersonal%20Boundaries.m4a)


End file.
